Undercookies
by melamelindah
Summary: But at least he was sure that it wasn't normal to open the door of his room and find Takao Kazunari in his underpants, with a baking tray in his hands and a biscuit in his mouth. Midorima/Takao. Fluff.


**__Hello, nisha's speaking :)**

**This story wasn't written by me, but by my cousin. I decided to translate it from my language -we are both italian- and publish it here because I think this is a funny and sweet story, and it is worth being read. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: **KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. THE STORY AND THE IDEA BELONG TO MY COUSIN. ONLY THE TRANSLATION BELONGS TO ME.

**Note:** This story contains shounen-ai, meaning BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**__****_Undercookies_**

**xxx[Underpants + Cookies]xxx**

Perhaps he was still staring at him because he still couldn't believe that Takao was there, at his home door, without nobody inviting him.

Probably he was still staring at him with such a look that saying he looked like an idiot was little, too little.

But at least he was sure that it wasn't normal to open the door of his room and find Takao Kazunari in his underpants, with a baking tray in his hands and a biscuit in his mouth.

Midorima had had the impulse of closing the door to his face, but now he just wanted to kick him out of hishouse, perhaps after making him wear something –_obviously._

Another question which popped out in his head was how did he come in. That was probably going to be a mystery forever.

Takao stared at him for a few seconds, than he shrugged and swallowed the last piece of biscuit. He turned his back to his companion, as if nothing special or weird happened, and went towards the kitchen to lay down the baking tray he still had in his hands. After putting it on a counter, Takao decided that he would return to the house-holder to greet him, but when he turned back he found Midorima in front of him.

"Good evening." The black-hired guy said smiling at Midorima. The other blushed slightly –he stayed silent for a while, trying to collect ideas and words to be the most clearer as possible.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't speak..." Takao murmured, looking worried.

"I'm good." Midorima cut him short. "Now, _you_ tell me what are you doing in my house, wearing only underpants and eating biscuits." He said these words trying to keep his patience as much as possible, but what was going on wasn't such a thing to be considered normal.

"I wasn't in the mood to stay alone, I had no ingredients to make biscuits, and while I was cooking it was very hot." Takao gave these three answers as they were the most natural things in the world. What remained a mystery was how did he enter his house and why did he go right to _his_ house.

"Now tell me how did you come in!" Midorima insisted, he looked like he was getting more and more irritated as minutes passed. It took a while, but now he had surely understood that what he had seen in front of him when he opened his room was not a dream nor a nightmare.

Takao seemed to thinking a bit about it. "I have a copy of the keys."

Midorima stood there for a while, obviously stunned by the answer. _A copy of the keys_, he said… How the hell was that possible?

The green-haired guy took a deep breath in… and then shouted.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE KEYS?!"

Takao jumped at the scream and looked at him in both amusement and fear.

"The other night you told me I could take a copy." He stated pointing at the keys which laid on the counter, near the baking tray. Midorima fixed his glasses and tried to remember the exact moment in which he had had given that absurd consent, but he couldn't no matter what. Meanwhile Takao decided to go to get dressed because he wasn't cooking anymore and he wasn't even hot.

After a while he overlooked on the kitchen door.

"Did you remember, Shinchan?"

Midorima looked irritated and shook his head. He didn't remember at all. Knowing better , Takao could have possibly invented everything, but that time he seemed to be innocent.

"Think about it later, or else the biscuits will get cold." The black-haired guy chirped entering again the room and taking one biscuit from the baking tray. Then he took another one and handed it to Midorima, who looked perplexed before he decided to take it. He thought that Takao had no reason to poison him, after all, so he was safe. When he eat the biscuit he couldn't help but think it was good, and that he never imagined that his companion could cook, even a bit.

"How is it?" Takao asked, now he has sitting on the table and had a happy smile on his face.

"Normal."

"You give me no satisfaction, Shinchan!" Takao pouted.  
"You're annoying."

"You too, always pulling a long face! Smile to life!"

"How the hell am I supposed to _smile to life_ if I keep finding people in underpants cooking biscuits in my own house?"

Takao shrugged –actually he wanted to answer that those thing probably happen often, but his life was important to him and he knew that giving such an answer would be like asking Midorima to kill him.

"Can you tell me when I told you that you could have the keys?" Midorima asked quietly –he felt he had the right to remember that particular, it was his own house after all!

"Well… Yestersay, after training. And you was even angry." Takao muttered while remembering the scene. In that exact moment Midorima also understood what he was referring to, but that thaw a little particular his companion had forgotten or ignored: _he wasn't being serious at all._

"I was not being serious." Midorima stated blushing. "I don't need anyone wandering around my house, I don't feel so _lonely_, honestly."  
The black-haired guy shrugged and took the keys from the counter and handed them to Midorima.

"If you really don't want me here, then take them."

Midorima sighed, ready to take them… Only, his hand stopped in mid-hair. He was surprised: he could not possibly be, but… He did feel _guilty_. After all, Takao was just worried for him.

"Leave it. Keep them." He stated and turned to hid the blush on his face. "But tell me when you're coming."

Takao smiled. "Anyway, I didn't come for you, I just wanted to see if I could make biscuits."

_Fucking bastard._ Midorima glared at him, and Takao burst into laughing and they started to run around the table –Takao trying to save his life and Midorima trying to hit him. Surely the neightbours would wonder about what strange things were happening in that house.

"Give me those keys!" Midirima snapped, angry.

"But you said I could keep them!" Takao complained, then stopped to catch his breath.

"Say, Shinchan…" He wondered and Midorima looked at him, perplexed. "What?"

"Do you like me in underpants?"

The green-haired guy froze and blushed deeply, staying silent for a few minutes.

"Shinchan?" Takao questioned him again, causing him to explode.

"SAY, WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT?!"

Takao burst into laughing again. "I was just curious."

_Of course Midorima preferred him in his underpants, the answer was obvious. _

**_THE END_**  
**{And the biscuits? Did we abandon them?}**

"Let's do it like this." Takao stopped at once, suddenly with a very serious face. "Let's eat the biscuits and then if you want you can try killing me or whatever, or else I would have wasted a hour of my life for nothing. I wasted chocolate, see?"

"Alright." Midorima sighed, dispirited because Takao would never change.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Personally, just imagining an eating biscuits Takao in underpants makes me laugh xD**

**Please review and let me know what do you think ;)**

**Kisses,**

**nisha**


End file.
